


Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Short, first fic, omg, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco looks back on his favourite moments with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

I remember the moment I knew. 

 

We had been dating for a month and a half. We were out for lunch, when that one waiter dropped their tray and the mashed potatoes splattered straight across your glasses. I laughed and used my thumb to wipe them off. Your bright green eyes were in contrast with your raven hair, and as soon as the waiter recognized you they gave us our meal free. That was the moment I realized I loved you.

 

You kissed me goodnight and I went to bed and wondered how I got so lucky. 

….

 

The first time we said I love you we were at your flat. It was raining and we were cuddling on the couch with my head in your lap, your fingers in my hair, just sitting. 

 

You thought I was asleep and you leaned in and said, “I am in love with you Draco Malfoy.”

 

Then I whispered, “I am in love with you too Harry Potter.”

 

….

 

We had been dating for seven months and they were some of the best of my life. You were gentle, caring, and passionate. Sure I had to see Hermione and Weas--Ron a lot more but that could be endured if it meant spending even more time with you. I was spending more and more time at yours and had even landed myself a drawer in your dresser. This time I brought it up. 

 

“My flats lease is up in three weeks.” 

 

“Well I have some room available if an annoyingly hot blonde wants some space.”

 

“Something tells me that blonde will take you up on that offer.”

 

….

 

We had been dating for two years and you booked us a reservation at some fancy muggle restaurant and I had to get dressed up. I wore a traditional muggle suit that was blue-grey with a white undershirt and a green bowtie, and meticulously combed my hair into place. Even after two years you made me blush every time you glance at me. 

 

I walked out to the lounge and you were there and you gave that little side smile you do. Then you got down on one knee. 

 

“Will you marry me?” you said.

 

And then I could only respond one thing to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! :) First fic so like and comment please!
> 
> Also thanks for reading!


End file.
